


Ischariot

by CatRoofDance



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Scars, eine Geschichte über Simon Monroe, forever smitten by Kieren Walker, troubled child
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/pseuds/CatRoofDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren Walker, der erste Auferstandene, sollte ihr Erlöser sein. Wie Jesus Christus, wiederbelebt um sie in ihr himmlisches Reich zu führen. Aber Simon fühlt sich nicht gesegnet. Er fühlt sich mehr und mehr wie Judas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ischariot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faithless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002836) by [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/pseuds/CatRoofDance). 



> Die passende Playlist findet ihr hier: http://8tracks.com/catroofdance/faithless
> 
> Den Post auf "fanfiktion.de" findet ihr hier: http://www.fanfiktion.de/Sonstige-TV-Serien/c/101034000

****

_„Da er aber noch redete, siehe, da kam die Schar;_

_und einer von den Zwölfen, genannt Judas Ischariot,_

_ging vor ihnen her und nahte sich zu Jesu, ihn zu küssen._

_Jesus aber sprach zu ihm:_

_Judas, verrätst du des Menschen Sohn mit einem Kuß?“_

_-_ Lukas 22, 47

I

Das Licht des Feuers lässt ihn wieder lebendig aussehen. Er sitzt dort, lächelt, versucht sich zu erinnern, wie Holz riecht.

Und Gott, er ist so wunderschön.

 

II

Irgendwann einmal gaben sie ihm ein Messer. Drückten es ihm einfach in die Hand. Er erinnert sich an das Gewicht, die Kühle des Griffs, seine Spiegelung in der Klinge. Sie befahlen ihm, es zu benutzen, versicherten ihm, dass es der Wille des Propheten sei, und Simon saß auf seinem Bett, eine Nacht und einen Tag lang, und starrte auf seine Hände und auf das Fenster und auf die Leute, die kamen und gingen, und er dachte lange nach ehe er schließlich aufstand und verschwand und zum ersten Mal einen Menschen tötete.

Er bereute es nicht, empfand weder Mitleid noch Angst, all das wurde ersetzt durch eine überwältigende Leere. Wie ein Summen in seinem Brustkorb wo sein Herz schlagen sollte.

Er verlor das Messer auf dem Weg nach Hause. Muss ihm aus den Fingern geglitten sein. Einfach so.

Sie sagten ihm, der Prophet würde ihn besuchen, aber natürlich tauchte er niemals auf. Er schickte ihm stattdessen eine Nachricht, verzerrte Stimme und unscharfes Bild. Beruhigende Worte und Gratulationen. Und ein Danke aus dem himmlischen Reich. Simon fühlte sich so warm und gut und wichtig, vergas seinen Vater, diesen gebrochenen Mann in seinem irischen Cottage, vergas sich zu schämen für das, was er war.

 

III

Der Zaun wird sie nicht aufhalten. Sie alle wissen das, selbst Gary, der seine Waffe in seiner Weste versteckt und seinen Hass in seinen Fäusten. Die wollen sie nur beschäftigen, damit sie keine Zeit haben, über Alternativen nachzudenken. Die lassen sie Zäume aufstellen und irgendwann werden die ihnen befehlen, sie wieder einzureißen, damit sie wieder von vorne anfangen können.

Kieren sieht aus, als müsse er sich konzentrieren, obwohl er seit Wochen das Gleiche tut. Er ist so vorsichtig, wenn er den Draht aufhebt, greift ihn in Zeitlupe, seine Finger sorgfältig darum gewickelt.

Lange Zeit dachte Simon, er hätte Angst davor, sich an dem Draht zu schneiden, Wunden zu verursachen, die nie wieder heilen würden. Aber Kieren hat diese Wunden schon, zusammengenäht mit dickem, schwarzem Garn, als wollte jemand etwas damit verdeutlichen. Und egal, wie vorsichtig Kieren an den Ärmeln seines Pullovers zieht, manchmal kann Simon die Narben sehen, und er fragt sich, ob sie hoch reichen bis zu seinen Armbeugen oder ob Kieren damals auf halben Weg stoppte, als der Schmerz durch seine Venen presste und aus seinem Körper strömte.

Am Nachmittag dreht eines der Mädchen durch, wird richtig aggressiv, die gesplitterte Iris ihrer Augen geweitet, Simon kann es von weitem sehen, weil sie keine Kontaktlinsen trägt, so wie die meisten hier. Gary ist sofort da und greift sie, drückt sie nach hinten, schreit sie an, während die anderen nur da stehen und zusehen, wie ihr Kopf zur Seite gerissen wird, als Gary sie ohrfeigt.

Sie hebt ihre Hand an ihr Gesicht, ihre gebrochenen Augen weit und verwirrt, nicht wegen der Ohrfeige, sondern vielmehr wegen des unbestimmten Gefühls, dass etwas fehlt. Da sollte Schmerz sein, genau hier in ihrer Wange, und sie presst ihre Finger in das tote Fleisch und reibt über graue Haut und fühlt nichts, absolut gar nichts.

Kieren starrt Simon an, irritiert und gleichzeitig nervös, als erwarte er, dass er aufspringt und Garys Kragen packt. Aber Simon spürt keine Wut, höchstens die Erinnerung daran, so wie er sich meist nur vage erinnert, wie es sich damals angefühlt hat und dann so tut, als ob. Er faltet seine Hände in sorgfältige Fäuste, faltet sie wieder auseinander, geht sicher, dass Kieren es sieht. Er will ihm zeigen, dass er es tun könnte. Er könnte aufspringen, könnte Garys Kragen packen oder sein Gesicht oder seine Kehle, und er könnte ihn töten. Genau hier. Direkt neben dem Zaun. Er hat sowas schon mal getan. Er will, dass Kieren das weiß, dass er es tun könnte, aber sich entscheidet, es nicht zu tun.

Und Kieren sieht aus, als erinnere sich gerade wieder, wie man zittert. Also zittert er. Hebt seine Schultern bis an seine Ohren. Versucht, seine Narben zu verstecken, Finger, die an Ärmeln ziehen. Immer wieder und wieder.

 

IV

Kieren, der vor Amys Haus steht, in den Sekunden, bevor er reinkommt und sich umdreht und ihn küsst. Das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem Simon die Kontrolle verliert. Er träumt von diesem Moment. Er fragt sich, ob die Dinge anders hätten laufen können.

 

V

„Du wirst ein ausgezeichneter Jünger sein“, sagte jemand mal zu ihm, strich mit seinen Fingern über seine Wange, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Du bist ein guter Mensch.“

Manchmal ist er es leid, gut zu sein. All diese Leute, die ihm beim Reden zusehen, die ihn anlächeln, als offenbarte er ihnen eine Wahrheit, die sie ohne ihn nicht finden würden. Vielleicht würden sie das wirklich nicht. Aber er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es seine eigenen Worte sind oder die des Propheten, also redet er einfach weiter. Er fühlt sich so überfordert, verloren zwischen all den Menschen, daher lächelt er und winkt und nickt und zuckt die Schultern und tut all diese Dinge, die er von früher kennt, als noch Blut durch seine Venen floss.

Damals in London hat er das alles noch selbst geglaubt. Damals in London war er eines von den Kids, die voller Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung auf den Mann mit dem breiten und einladenden Lächeln aufsahen. „Du wirst ein ausgezeichneter Jünger sein“, sagte er zum ihm und Simon konnte nicht anders, als sich zu verlieben, in die Art, wie er es schaffte, dass Simon sich wichtig fühlte, wie er ihn vergessen ließ, dass er seine eigene Mutter umgebracht hatte, und wie verloren er gewesen war, getötet von seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit etwas zu fühlen.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Simon Monroe“, sagte der lächelnde Mann zu ihm und seine Hände hielten sein Gesicht.

 

VI

Kieren küsst ihn als habe er nur diese eine Chance. Simon vergisst, dass er sich nicht in diesen Jungen verlieben sollte.

 

VII

Auf dem Rückweg von der Telefonzelle fängt es an zu schneien, daher stoppt er unter einer riesigen Pinie und lauscht der Stille. Er ist noch immer aufgeregt, schiebt seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen, zieht sie wieder hervor und reibt die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander.

_Ihr solltet ihn sehen._

_Er ist wunderschön._

Der Wind ist leicht und trägt nur die kleinen Schneeflocken mit sich. Der Baum über ihm zittert, dunkel und groß und schwer. Simon fühlt sich so klein. Und so zufrieden.

Zurück im Haus brennt noch immer das Licht, obwohl all seine Leute gegangen sind, um durch die Stadt zu wandern, weil sie die Kälte nicht mehr spüren. Draußen auf den Feldern ist die Dunkelheit beinahe perfekt und es fühlt sich ein wenig an, als sei man wieder zurück in seinem Sarg, als werde man in die Schwärze geboren.

Als Simon das Gebäude betritt, hofft er irgendwie, dass Kieren doch nicht gegangen ist. Aber im Haus ist es still und Kieren ist zurück bei seinen Eltern, hat sich vermutlich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen, versteckt wie das kleine, dreckige Familiengeheimnis.

Simon denkt an das Abendessen, denkt an Gary auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, und seine Finger beben mit der entfernten Erinnerung an Zorn.

Seine Leute kehren später zurück, ihre Schuhe bringen Schneereste, die schnell schmelzen, obwohl das Haus selbst nicht beheizt ist. Sie schweigen, nicken ihm nur zu, und er sieht ihnen nach, wie sie ins Wohnzimmer verschwinden und sich nebeneinander setzen und darauf warten, dass er seine weisen Worte teilt, dass er sie erleuchtet.

Aber all seine Worte scheinen ihm nutzlos, er hat ihnen alles beigebracht, was er wusste. Alles, an das er nicht mehr glaubt. Er hat ihnen auch das letzte bisschen Glaube gegeben, dass er in seinem untoten Körper hatten, und jetzt ist er wieder leer, seelenlos, verängstigt.

_Da ist, was ich glaube. Und dann bist da du._

Kieren Walker, der erste Auferstandene, sollte ihr Erlöser sein. Wie Jesus Christus, wiederbelebt um sie in ihr himmlisches Reich zu führen. Aber Simon fühlt sich nicht gesegnet. Er fühlt sich mehr und mehr wie Judas.

 

VIII

Wenn er könnte, würde er jetzt zittern, wie er hier verloren und verwirrt in der Scheune steht.

Draußen lachen und schreien Leute. Das Schafshirn lässt sie durchdrehen, nur ein bisschen allerdings, nicht zu vergleichen mit tollwütig sein, aber es lässt einen trotzdem vergessen. Er kann das Feuer knacken hören, jemand fragt nach trockenem Holz, andere verschwinden, um welches zu suchen.

Es ist wieder eine dieser Partys in der dunklen Sicherheit des Waldes. Weit weg vom Zaun, weg von den Patrouillen und ihren Waffen, die kalt gegen die Haut drücken.

Kieren wollte nicht kommen, lehnte ab und schüttelte den Kopf, bis er es nicht mehr tat, bis er nachgab.

„Es sind die Leute“, sagte er und meinte all diese Stimmen und Bewegungen, die er nicht vorhersehen konnte. Die Nähe von Körpern. Laute Musik, seltsame Dialekte, Hände, die ihn schubsten, zogen, seine Haut und seine Haare streichelten. „So ein netter Junge, so ein süßes Gesicht.“

Er hält immerhin fast eine Stunde aus, dann greift er nach Simons Hand und flüstert „Weg hier, bitte“, und Simon zieht ihn hilflos in die dunkle Scheune, die kleinere, mit all dem kalten Heu, das ihn an einen längst vergangenen Sommer erinnert. Kieren atmet, als ob er die Luft, die er in seinen Körper zwingt, wirklich brauchen würde, kämpft gegen die leichte Panikattacke, und Simon steht dort und sieht ihm zu, seine Hände nutzlos und grau, seine Daumen malen kleinen Kreise gegen seine Fingerspitzen.

Simon ist ein Mann der Worte. Er hatte einen guten Lehrer, hat das warme Lächeln und die versichernden Reden gemeistert. Er glaubte so viel von dem, was er den Menschen erzählt hat, dass er es vermutlich niemals zurücknehmen kann. Aber jetzt kann er nichts für den zitternden Jungen tun, der vor ihm steht, in einer Scheune im Wald, mitten in der Nacht. All seine Worte sind wertlos, hohle Versprechen, die er nicht halten kann, wie Glasfinger, die unter panischen Griffen zersplittern.

„Tut mir Leid“, sagt Kieren und seine Stimme klingt, als lächle er schwach, sein Gesicht versteckt im Schatten, sein Kopf nach unten gebeugt, um seine eigenen Füße auf dem gefrorenem Boden zu betrachten.

„Nicht“, sagt Simon, schüttelt den Kopf. Die Musik klingt aus, fängt wieder an, ein Beat wie ein Herz, tief und vibrierend. „Nicht“, sagt er nochmal und endlich tritt er vor, hält Kierens Gesicht in beiden Händen, so wie er es die letzten Wochen gelernt hat, hält es und hält es und sagt „Du bist ein guter Mensch, Kieren Walker“, und küsst ihn so unglaublich vorsichtig.

Kieren greift nach seinem Pullover, lehnt sich an ihn heran, seine Hände wandern seinen Körper hinauf, bleiben schließlich da, wo sein Herz einst war, küsst ihn zurück als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass Simon endlich, endlich den Wink versteht. Irgendwann schlingt er seine Arme um Simons Hüfte, unterbricht den Kuss und legt den Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Simon presst seine Hand gegen Kierens Nacken, seine Finger greifen nach seinen Haaren, er hält ihn, die andere Hand hinten an der Wirbelsäule.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht“, sagt Kieren gegen seinen Pullover und Simon denkt daran, wie er niemals Pullover getragen hat, bevor er starb, sondern Lederjacken und Bandshirts und Röhrenjeans. „Du machst mir Angst. Du bietest Erlösung und Freiheit und Hoffnung und du verschenkst all das mit einem breiten Lächeln, und jetzt sieh dich an, verwirrt und verloren und ohne Glauben. Du verschenkst alles, was du hast, und sie nehmen es und machen Waffen daraus.“

Simon drückt ihn enger an sich. Er will ihm sagen, dass alles anders ist, jetzt wo er Bescheid weiß. Alles hat jetzt wieder einen Sinn. Der Prophet wird wissen, was zu tun ist.

_Ich habe den ersten Auferstandenen gefunden._

Aber in dem Moment, in dem er den Mund öffnet um zu sprechen, wird ihm klar, dass er es selbst nicht glaubt. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie der Prophet sie alle retten will. Soweit er weiß, könnte „sie retten“ auch heißen, ihnen allen eine Bombe umzuschnallen.

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll“, sagt Simon, „denn du hast reicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Was soll ich tun?“

_Da ist, was ich geglaubt habe. Es war da. Aber jetzt ist es verschwunden. Jetzt bist da nur noch du._

Und Kieren schüttelt seinen Kopf, sieht zu ihm auf, menschliche Augen, Haut versteckt unter Schichten und Schichten und Schichten von Makeup, und küsst ihn wieder und spricht gegen seinen Mund, seine Lippen, seine Zunge.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt er, und wieder, „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht.“

 

IX

Es gibt viele Dinge, die sie nicht mehr tun können. Weinen ist eines davon. Und trotzdem, es ist wie das Atmen, er kann es nicht ganz verlernen. Er hebt die Schultern, zittert, verzieht das Gesicht. Er schreit und zerschmettert ein Glas an der Wand, hebt später die Scherben auf, schneidet sich in die Finger, flucht mit alten gälischen Worten.

 

X

Damals in London hat ihn der Mann mit dem Lächeln nach den Vorträgen in sein Zimmer eingeladen. Hat mit den Fingern den Riss über seiner Wirbelsäule verfolgt, eine seltsame Faszination in seinen toten Augen. Simon will gerne glauben, dass der Mann ihn geliebt hat, näher ist er Liebe ohnehin nie gekommen.

Sie können keinen Sex haben, natürlich, so funktionieren ihre Körper nicht mehr. Aber sie können sich berühren und sich vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt. Manchmal sind da Funken an Informationen, Nervenenden, die sich weigern vollends zu sterben, die halbherzige Signale an ein schlafwandelndes Gehirn senden.

Simon träumt von dem Mann damals in London, von der Zeit, in der alles einfacher schien. Er kannte niemals seinen Namen, hat ihn niemals gefragt, wollte es auch nicht wissen. Hat ihn stattdessen „Erretter“ und „Messias“ und „Christ“ genannt, Namen, die blasphemisch gewesen wären, hätte der Prophet sie nicht zuerst benutzt. Er versicherte ihnen, dass sie von Gott gesegnet seien.

_Oh Herr im Himmel._

Sie erzählten ihm, dass Gott höchstpersönlich sie zurück gebracht hätte. Damit sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen könnten. Und Simon glaubte es.

Der lächelnde Mann drückte ihm ein Messer in die Hand und sagte „Der Prophet will es. Gott will es“, und Simon dachte und ging und tötete, und als er zurück kam küsste ihn der lächelnde Mann, streichelte seine Haare. „So stolz, Simon, so stolz.“

 

XI

Der erste und einzige Schmerz, den er nach seinem Tod jemals spürte, ist in dem Moment, in dem sie ihm sagen, dass er den ersten Auferstandenen opfern muss.

Er versteht es erst nicht, starrt den Bildschirm des alten Fernsehers an, den sie benutzen, um die Nachrichten des Propheten abzuspielen. Er starrt und wartet, und dann endlich explodiert der Schmerz in seiner Brust, betäubt ihn, und unfähig sich zu bewegen, vergisst er zu atmen.

Sie geben ihm mehr als nur ein Messer dieses Mal, er ist ein guter Jünger gewesen und sie erwarten so viel von ihm.

Simon versucht rauszufinden, wo er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er verfolgt seine eigenen Schritte, zurück und zurück und zurück, versucht den Moment zu finden, in dem alles zu Grunde ging. Er denkt an Kierens ängstlichen Blick vor Amys Haus, denkt an das erste Mal, dass er nach Kierens Hand griff, damals am Feuer, denkt an Amy, die von diesem Jungen in der Heimat spricht, von seinem schüchternen Lächeln und der Art, wie er läuft, als habe er vergessen, wie es geht.

Weiter zurück ist sein Vater, der ihn dazu bringt, Pommes Frites zu essen, der eine Weile lang so tut, als sei nichts passiert, während der Geruch seiner Frau noch im Haus hängt. Und dann John, der sein Versprechen brach, der ihn gewaltsam öffnete und niemals wieder richtig verschloss.

Er betet in dieser Nacht zu Gott, will, dass er sein Geschenk zurück nimmt. Er denkt darüber nach, sich umzubringen, es wäre nicht unmöglich, schwer, aber nicht unmöglich, ein gut platzierter Schuss in den Kopf vielleicht, aber wenn er die Augen schließt sieht er dicke dunkle Nähte, die Kierens Arme entlanglaufen, bis ganz hoch, weil Kieren damals keine Angst hatte. Und es schmerzt so sehr, der Gedanke an ihn, in der Höhle sitzend, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, nicht zögernd, nicht eine Sekunde an seiner Entscheidung zweifelnd.

Und er denkt: Wie ungerecht es ist, dass Gott Kieren zurückgeholt hat, nur um ihn wieder sterben zu lassen.

_Judas, musst du mich mit einem Kuss verraten?_

Und das Messer in seiner Hand glänzt silbern und kalt.

 

XII

Der letzte Schuss, der goldene, es war der erste, den er wirklich fühlte. Er seufzte, als das Heroin durch seine Venen schoss, und dann lächelte er. Als sie ihn fanden, sagten sie, sah er aus, als sei er noch lebendig und glücklich. Als habe er endlich gefunden, wonach er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Als sei der Tod die Antwort auf all seine Gebet gewesen.

_Bitte, lass mich fühlen, Gott, lieber Gott, oh, bitte, bitte gib mir die Fähigkeit zu lieben._

Und Gott erhörte ihn und ließ ihn wiederauferstehen.

 

 


End file.
